


Scars

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, I see this as the comfort to their seemingly endless pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: Love is an open wound. And wounds scar.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



Love is an open wound. At least that’s how Bruce has experienced it. It tended to ache and throb and make a general nuisance of itself. In most cases, when it wasn’t immediately shut down, quelled, every last trace of it covered and treated, it tended to get worse. The wound would get infected, would bring even more pain - in the worst cases, it made you bleed out. And in the very least, it would scar.

Bruce knew all that with a certainty that could scare people. But right now, in this very moment, he isn’t so sure of it anymore. Clark is standing in front of him, a crooked grin on his face, hands deep in the pockets of his washed-out jeans. He seems nervous, and rightfully so, looking more and more like he might start fidgeting with every passing second. 

Bruce is staring at him, seizing him up, looking for tells that this isn’t actually happening, that there is something going on beyond what is showing on the surface. When his gaze returns to Clark’s face, there’s a small twitch of his eye. The grin dampens. His easy stance becomes an uncomfortable one, hands clenching in his pockets and shoulders coming up.

“Look, Bruce-”

“Shut up.”

Clark clamps his mouth shut and huffs but complies. Bruce takes a step forward and suddenly has to slightly lower his gaze to find Clark’s eyes but it doesn’t even matter because they’re averted now.

Then, the man bearing the title of World’s Greatest Detective is hit by the realisation that he doesn’t know what to do anymore. There is absolutely no way for him to come out of this situation unscathed. Not when the man he’s tried to kill is standing in front of him, lips down-turned in what must be an increasing sense of regret, but eyes still shining with a glimmer of hope.

He always knew what was going on and what to do. Except, now, he is blind-sided by the person who was slowly, very slowly, sneaking his way into his private life to try to reconcile, to become friends. The man who has suddenly appeared on the front steps of the lake house, asking if he could spare a little time of day for a chat - _Bruce, please, it’s important to me_. The man who has followed him into the house without a word just to stop him right before they could make their way down to the cave, with a quiet “wait” and a hand on his shoulder. The one who has borne his feelings before him, losing all his resolve for a moment to become who he always pretended to be - someone wearing his heart on his sleeve.

And Bruce, who always had a plan, doesn’t know what to do. So, he decides to just go with it. He had already lost so much by thinking things over and trying to do the right thing. Maybe, for once, not thinking and just doing something - just because, somewhere deep inside his being, he felt like it - would turn out to be that right thing instead.

So, he inched closer and ducked down a bit, capturing Clark’s lips with his own. The tiny gasp and the way he could feel the tension drain out of the body underneath his fingers - holding onto Clark’s shoulders like they were all keeping him up - already make it seem worth it. 

Maybe this wound won’t scar, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (tiny) Superbat fic!  
> Thank you for reading it and thoughts and comments are of course appreciated <3


End file.
